The sky is the limit
by iPH4NT0M
Summary: In a floating island...someone wakes up...
1. Chapter 1

**The Sky is the limit**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sora no Otoshimono, Harry Potter, or Supernatural.**

**Harry Potter/SNO/ Supernatural X-over.**

**AN: I am back from the dead and this time, I'm going to try to incorporate anime into Harry potter and Supernatural (even though I didn't watch much of it. Wish me luck.**

_**Chapter one.**_

_**~Awaken~**_

The Dementor got closer. The cold permeated the air. The foul smell of rotting flesh was making Harry Queasy. He sent one last silent curse to Dumbledore and his blasted order of voyeur chickens. Damn them for betraying him in his moment of weakness. Damn them for sending him to the hellhole Azkaban after Defeating Voldemort. Damn them for everything! All of his friends betrayed him.

The Dementors effects were starting to get to him now. He shook his head to focus but was hopelessly dragged into another magically induced flashback.

_(Flashback)_

"_Harry potter" The pudgy minister paused, perhaps as a hopeless way to gain suspense. "Due to the Amount of power and influence you have. The Wizengamot has decided to transfer all monies and properties in your ownership to Mr. Ronald Weasely, your former best friend and the man who has brought you here today. You shall be incarcerated in the 'Pit' of Azkaban until the Date 6/6/2006 in which you shall be given the Dementors kiss. "_

_Harry Just glared and followed his guard. He knew from the talk he had with his friends earlier that they would not help him out. Ron was selfish. So was Hermione. He quest for more knowledge led to the 'need' for the vast amount of books in the Black and Potter Vaults. Tonks was dead. Remus and the rest of the marauders were too, Dumbledore had somehow revived himself from his 'Death' (most likely from a horcrux, but the light sheep trusted Bumblebee too much to guess), and to make matters worse, he had somehow convinced the Wizarding world that he was evil…ok maybe Harry was a bit Sadistic, but not evil!_

_(Flashback)_

The Dementor was one inch from his lips…

Then…

Nothing

…

Nothing but darkness…

**-Line break-**

Somewhere above the Japanese Sea, on a floating island full of never dying trees and advanced technology, in a room full of capsules, the one in the center slowly eased opened…

…

…

"I see you are awake…How were your 'dreams'?" a voice echoed across the room.

"Ah…Apollo…still as witty as always"

"Well it's been 300 years…Zeus…Synapse has changed"

"That it has. That it has…" the raven haired arch-angeloid sat up and looked around…" Oh this is rich… Absolutely rich…all of them? They all went into hibernation? HA! What caused them to do so when none wanted to before?"

"Heaven…" The Blond haired angel replied with a sneer.

**-Line break-**

Albus Dumbledore stared in shock as the body of Harry potter, arch mage of the Wizarding world disintegrated seconds before the Dementor's kiss was to be administered…. This did not bid well. Not at all…

**-Line break-**

Somewhere in heaven, where all the angels of god were meeting…a deep static power could be felt rising up from the mortal world…Panic ensued.

**AN: Sooo. In a nutshell, Harry (or "Arch angeloid type Omega: Zeus") wakes up in synapse when his soul is in danger of being taken away. Dumbledore and heaven are not happy… =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The sky is the limit**

**Angeloids introduced in the story or this chapter so far:**

_Strategic Angeloid type Alpha: Ikaros_

_Electronic warfare Angeloid type Beta: Nymph_

_Ambush attack Angeloids type Gamma: Harpies_

_Close combat Angeloid type Delta: Astraea_

_Arc-Angeloid type Omega: Zeus_

**Chapter 2: Synapse**

Zeus walked down the white marbled hallways of Synapse. Now that he was awakened…the previous 3000 years of memories came flooding in. He went through them one by one, Harry Potter being the last simulation before he woke up. What worried him is that from all of the records, he was the only one who had a wizard as an avatar. Something wasn't right. He did not know what would his disappearance meant. Normally, the downers' memories would be wiped, but in this case, they have magic.

No matter. No matter. He'll get his revenge…

"Zeus!" as voice shattered his train of thought. He turned.

"Alpha…" He turned again. "Beta…" and he turned a third time."Delta… what do you want from me…"

"We want to know, if you are planning on continuing your 'reign of terror' on the downers! Last time you nearly de-"the blue haired angeloid exclaimed but was cut off by Delta who yelled:

"AND IF LIKE CUPCAKES!" (_) = (-_-) = (= =;)

"-DELTA~!"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't…" the arc-angeloid sneered.

Suddenly there was a blast of power coming from the corner of the room which sent warning signals through his head like Christmas in July. "I won't let you…" the pink haired angeloid stared with unblinking, emotionless eyes. Here wings were glowing with eerie power that would have sent shivers down any angeloids' spines. Key word is 'would'.

Zeus was amused. He stared unblinkingly at Ikaros, Daring her to do something."You out of everyone should know that you cannot defeat me Uranus queen…" He continued to look into her mechanic crimson eyes. "Against me you would be scrapped."

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my master." This seemed to amuse Zeus even further.

"So you decided to break into Synapse with no help just to do that?"

"Yes" She Stared back at Zeus "And I intent to win."

There was a sound of a cocking gun. Ikaros turned around only to be fired upon by the twin beams of Prometheus from Gamma. Her Aegis Shield was the only thing that her from being vaporized.

"WELL WELL WELL look what the Cat dragged in…" A Deep voice came from behind the harpies. "My old servants…" With that said. A neutralization field closed around the trio of angeloids. They were Forcibly Ejected out of Synapse. The harpies and 5 other guard Angeloids followed. A fight ensued. Zeus remained with Apollo.

"WELL… isn't this the best reunion, but I have to go now" Zeus turned to Apollo "keep them busy for now. I'll be back later." With that last command, he turned and flew towards Europe. Towards a certain castle them towards a certain ally.

**-Line Break-**

Castiel was with the Winchesters brothers on a hunt. He had just dragged Dean out of hell and he was still a bit shaky. Not only did the little runt reject him, but the Poured Holy water on him whenever he had a chance! As if that would prove he is a demon.

Suddenly, he got a new set of orders. It was rather a surprise. 'GO TO ENGLAND….STOP…GO IMEDIA…' Something wasn't right.

"Sam! Dean. I must temporarily leave For the Moment."

"Ok Cas!" came the curt response from the brothers. With that he disappeared with the sound of flapping wings.

**-Line Break-**

Zeus flew to Pigwarts school of Sluts and Man Whores. He sneered at it thinking about his avatar's pain. It didn't matter, they would all be dead soon anyways.

"Jupiter Drive, DEPLOY!"

Cold Golden Crosshairs as Pupils Stared Back up.

**AN: If you want to know what the Jupiter system looks like. SEE THIS (TAKE AWAY SPACES):**

static . minitokyo . net / downloads / 35 / 27 / 528885 . jpg

**And (TAKE AWAY SPACES)**

26 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lmgvoikDGL1qbrqv2o1_500 . png

**IT LOOKS SIMILAR TO BLUE TEARS. THE I.S. OF CICELIA ALCOTT (INFINITE STRAOS - ANIME)**

**Watch this to see the abilities (TAKE AWAY SPACES):**

www . youtube . com / watch?v=a47WvcR8Ztc

**(THEY ARE MUCH MORE AWESOME IN THE FANFIC THAN TH ANIME.)**

**The guns are all protected by Aegis. There are also some more AWSOME ABILITIES I've got cooked up!**


End file.
